


Surprises

by Helicopter_Buddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bridal Style, But don't worry she doesn't explode or anything, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Lance picks up Pidge, My First Fanfic, Pidge is on her period, Slight Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), like seriously, this pair needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helicopter_Buddy/pseuds/Helicopter_Buddy
Summary: When Pidge had revealed that she was actually a girl, Lance had tried his best to act surprised. He hadn't been expecting everyone else to have known, but either way, his façade had worked. It didn't seem like anyone had figured out that he actually knew Pidge was a girl, probably long before any of the rest of them.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a total sucker for this ship, fite me.
> 
> I like to think that Lance already knew Pidge's gender and was only acting at the reveal. That's what birthed this fic.
> 
> It kind of went in a totally different direction than I intended. Enjoy!

When Pidge had revealed that she was actually a girl, Lance had tried his best to act surprised. He hadn't been expecting everyone else to have known, but either way, his façade had worked. It didn't seem like anyone had figured out that he actually knew Pidge's gender, probably long before any of the rest of them.

His suspicions first arose back at the Garrison. Usually when he cracked a joke, Pidge would just roll her eyes. Once he made a particularly good one - something about Commander Iverson sounding like he was on helium - and she actually laughed. It had brought a smile to his face, but when he thought about it later on, he noticed how it had sounded abnormally girly.

The second time was when he and Hunk managed to convince her to come to an amusement park they'd found online. Pidge had needed the bathroom, and Lance had seen her go into the women's restroom. His thoughts on the matter were... less than pleasant, but be shrugged it off.

When they first flew off into space, Lance was having trouble sleeping. He decided to explore the castle, and somehow ended up finding Pidge's armour - how, he had no idea. When he took a closer look, he noticed that the chest area was slightly curved frontward. That's when he remembered how Allura said they automatically fit themselves to the shape of its paladin's body, and then it really clicked - of course there would need to be room to accompany her, ahem, _lady parts_.

The final nail in the coffin was when he heard running water that same night from one of the castle's many bathrooms. He went to investigate, and found Pidge standing at the sink. She was too absorbed in whatever she was doing to notice him, muttering a few obscenities.

Shutting off the water, she turned around, her breath hitching when she saw him standing there. They stood in silence for a few seconds, and that's when he spotted the pair of underwear in the sink, slightly red at the crotch area.

The realization hit him like a brick.

She stuttered, "W-wait, I-I can explain, uh, I-"

"Try cold water. Like, really, really cold water."

"Uh... Wha-?"

"My older sisters were really open about this kind of stuff. Said I should know as much as possible before I get married." He was trying to make this as _un_ awkward as possible. Which was hard when she probably thought he didn't know her gender, and by extension, about her periods.

"Wait but, how did you - I, wh- huh?"  
A dark blush was rising to her cheeks. Cute.

Wait, _what_. He did not just think that. Did he?

"H-how? You weren't supposed to know!" It sounded way more like a question than a statement.

"They say when you know a person well enough, uh, shoot. I forgot." He shrugged and tried to put on a look of genuine look of kindness. "If you don't want me to tell anyone-"

"I- uh, yeah. Please don't. If anyone finds out, especially about _this_ ," she made a light gesture to the sink, "I'll never live it down, 'cuz then Hunk and Shiro will be so worried all the time and Keith will get _even edgier_ and never look me in the eye, a-and I don't even know what Allura or Coran will think! Though I guess Keith's already like that, and come to think of it, Hunk and Shiro are still pretty worried even if they don't know that I'm a girl, and maybe Allura would be able to relate, I don't really know Altean biology, and Coran-" she was rambling, typical Pidge.

"Whoa there, calm down. Your secret's safe with me." He winked at her, to which she simply rolled her eyes.

She looked back at the sink and turned on just the cold water.

"Hey, could you, uh, not look here?"

"O-oh yeah, sure."

About a minute later, he heard the water shut off, and took that as a cue to turn back around.

"Huh. It actually worked. Thanks." She dropped the underwear down the laundry chute.

"Did you really doubt the great Lance? Pidge, I'm hurt." He put his hand to his chest in mock pain.

Pidge playfully slapped his hand away. "No you're not," giggling slightly as she sayed it.

"Come on, it's late, and Space Dad will never let us hear the end of it if he finds out we were up all night."

"Wait," she said with a snort, "Did you just call Shiro Space Dad?"

"Heck yeah I did!" They both burst into a fit of laughter. Lance really like her laugh. He just hoped she couldn't see the heat rushing to his face.

 

* * *

 

The two left the bathroom, walking through the dark hallways together. When Pidge's hand brushed against Lance's, she instinctively grabbed hold of it, and a smile tugged at the edges of her lips when he held hers back. They walked in the silence, hand in hand. Pidge attempted and failed to stifle a yawn, which didn't go unnoticed by Lance.

"Hey, you look tired."

She huffed. "Well, I'm not."

It was then that Lance was struck with a brilliant idea. He let go of Pidge's hand, stepped behind her, and scooped her up bridal style, all in one swift motion. She let out a very un-Pidge like yelp/squeak which she definitely would not admit to having made as he hoisted her off her feet.

"Laaance! Put me down!"

"How about... Nah."

"You're so mean!" She tried to hit him, but her excessive yawning made it difficult. She eventually gave up and rested her head on his chest, enjoying the warmth in the slightly cold hallways of the castle.

She felt herself begin to dose off and desperately attempted to stay awake, but Lance was like a cozy, heat-radiating pillow. Kind of. She closed her eyes and nuzzled herself further into him.

 _She looks so cute like this_ , his conscience told him. He didn't even bother shaking the thought away.

He hadn't thought about it seriously before, but now he realized: he liked Pidge.

He _liked_ Pidge.

Who was he kidding, he _loved_ her. There's no need to be indirect with himself.

He decided to do what was likely the boldest thing he'd ever done in his life.

"Hey Pidge."

"Hmm?" She lazily looked up at him, making out a hint of what appeared to be a mischievous grin. Then, she realised how close they were; she could feel his warm breath on her skin, and it sent shivers down her spine.

Pidge was a smart person, genius even, but even then she could not comprehend why and how Lance managed to make her feel so... _tingley_ on the inside. She tried to analyze the situation, and she could only think one thing.

_Is this love?_

Lance suddenly closed the distance between their lips. Pidge's eyes flew open, but immediately closed again as she melted into the kiss. He smelled of vanilla and what she thought was probably his cologne, and after he pulled away, she found herself wanting more. Blue eyes met brown, and they stared into each other, not speaking a word.

Slowly, they brought their lips closer together again. Pidge tightened her grip on Lance's shirt. When they made contact, Lance noticed she tasted like strawberries. He liked it. A minute later, they parted for air, neither of them looking directly at the other.

"Wow. That was..." Amazing. Nice. Loving? "Wow."

That was her first kiss. And she liked it. A lot.

"Yeah."

It became awkward after a while, with no one talking. They realised they were outside of Lance's room.

"So, uh. Goodnight? You can, put me down now. I can go the rest of the way myself." She yawned in the middle of her sentence.

"Nonsense! How could I ever leave such a pretty lady like you to wander the _frightening_ dark halls alone?" He put his hand on the room's scanner, opening the door.

"Seriously," She said it with a giggle she failed to hide, "Just lemme' go."

"Nah, you're coming with me." He walked into his room, Pidge still in his arms.

"Wha-? But you only have one bed!"

"Guess we'll just have to share, huh?" Pidge could've sworn she saw his face turning beet red. Probably like hers. She muttered a few words, but didn't reject.

The door closed behind them, turning the room almost pitch black. Pidge's eyes took a minute to adjust to the darkness. Lance took her over to his bed and layed her down, tenderly removing her glasses and placing them on his bedside table. He lay down beside her and pulled the surprisingly large sheets over them.

Lance imagined a lightbulb lighting over his head as yet another brilliant idea popped up in his mind. He scooted closer to Pidge, to which he felt her tense up for just a moment, and wrapped his long arms over her back and around her body. She moved backwards into him, enjoying the proximity.

"Laaance," she said after a while, "Why do you have to be so warm?" When he didn't respond, she shifted and turned around, enjoying his scent as she nuzzled her face into his shirt. He interlocked their legs, bringing them yet closer. She felt his chest rising and falling with each breath he took.

"You're cute, Pidge." That was kind of random, but it came from deep within his heart.

"Katie. Call me Katie. At least when we're alone."

"Katie, huh. That's a nice name."

"You wanna know something, Katie?" She made a noncommittal noise of affirmation. He planted a fleeting kiss on her head.

"I love you." She knew it, but hearing it from his mouth put a certain warmness in her heart.

"You're such a dork." _Her_ dork.

He laughed a bit. "Ack, you wound me."

She snickered. "Love you too." That was the last thing she remembered saying before falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

When Shiro couldn't find Lance and Pidge in the space equivalent of morning, he hadn't been expecting to find them both cuddled together in a deep sleep. He watched both of them, Lance snoring slightly. If he were being honest, he probably felt as if the paladins were like his own kids.

Deciding that he'd ask questions later, he stepped out of the room, the door shutting with a slight hiss. As he walked through the hallways, he remembered Matt talking about his sister. Where would she be now?

Wait. _Waaait_.

It all clicked into place. How had he not noticed sooner? Had anyone else noticed?

Was Pidge going to tell anyone? Or did she only tell Lance?

Oh well. Those questions could be answered later too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so criticism is welcome! Let me know what you think.
> 
> I hope the characters weren't too OOC. Also I have no idea if I wrote this well so yeah.
> 
> UPDATE: I realised I skipped a whole darn chunk of text, so here I am at like two at night putting it in. Totally worth it.


End file.
